Painful Affections
by meowmeowkapow
Summary: Kyouko can't deny she loves Sayaka. She can't deny she thinks Sayaka doesn't love her back. Or does she. Rated M for... scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. First fanfic. KyoSaya. I will upload new chapters once a week . Maybe twice. **

**In this story, Kyoukos character is changed a bit. She is a little kinder. And she doesn't have the appetite of a cow. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi or any of the characters.**

**Also, this story takes place in an AU. No magical girls. No witches. And just to make you guys happy, no Kyuubey.**

**Anyways Enjoy.**

Kyouko POV

I open up my eyes. I realise I am staring at the ceilling.I can here a faded beaping sound. The sound slowly got louder and louder. It soon became so loud, I was getting really annoyed by it. I turn my head to the right, looking for that annoying beaping noise.

'Oh, that stupid alarm clock.'

I reach my hand out, pressed a certain button that suddenly stopped that annoying sound from ringing my ears.

'Okay. Time for school.'

Yeah, I know. You'd probably think I'm a nerd for being so happy to wake up at six in the freaking morning to get ready for school, when really, it's not school I'm looking forward to.

I get to see her again.

Her. The girl I'm in love with. My best friend since first grade Miki Sayaka.

I realised that I had loved her back in middle school. I've been in love with her since the day I met her. I just didn't know untill our last year in middle school.

Now, we're in our second year of high school.

She has gained A LOT of sex appeal. Her chest was larger, her hips became wider. She had amazing curves on her body.

With that, I just became more attracted to her.

I'm not a pervert or anything.(I think) To be honest, all I'd dream about is cuddling, hugging, and kissing. The other stuff, well, I'm not sure about that.

Anyway, I'd better start getting ready.

I strip my clothes, grab my towel and head to the shower which took about 20 minutes. After the shower, I throw on my undergarments and start putting on my school uniform. I start with my button up collared shirt with sleeves that go down to my elbows. I then put on my black and red checkered skirt. After that, I pull on my thigh length stockings. And lastly, put on my black tie.

I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth. When i finished, I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed my long, red hair. I then went into the droor, and grabbed my hair ribbon and tied my hair up into a poneytail.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed bread, the nutella, and a butternife.

There's nothing better than sweet nutella in the morning.

After I ate, I grabbed my bag, put on my shoes and headed out the door.

I walked to the park. When I got there, I began looking for a certain beautiful person untill she finally caught my eye.

"I was wondering when you'd get here slowpoke!"

"Heh... sorry Sayaka"

I felt my face heat up.

"So, you ready? Let's get going!"

"Y-yeah..."

We began walking to school together.

Everyday we met up at the park, and walked to school together. After school, I'd walk her home and go to my home afterwards. Sometimes we would just walk to her house and study there after school. If her parents were home, we'd just go to my place instead.

My house has always been empty. My parents and sister died when I was 9 in a car accident. I survived, but damaged badly. My skull became weak. Even now, one hit to the head could cause servere pain or damage.

Ever since then, I have lived alone.

We arrived at school and headed for the classroom.

"Hey Kyouko."

I blushed. Hearing the sound of her sweet voice made my face heat up like a furnace.

"Y-yeah?"

"Homura and Madoka kinda seem real close lately."

We headed up the steps and turned down the hall.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! They hold hands and everything!"

"Ahh! True."

She was right. They do seem closer than usual.

"I wonder if they're together," I said.

"Maybe. Actually, they look cute together."

"Yeah, I guess."

We arrived at the classroom. The room was empty. We end up getting there a half and our early everyday. I don't quite know why.

I sat in my desk. Sayaka sat in her desk next to mine. We sat in silence for a while. I took the chance to observe Sayaka.

Everything about her was beautiful. Her short blue hair, those precious, blue, sparkling eyes, her smooth skin, her soft lips, her perfect body, those-

"Ne, Kyouko..."

I look up and snap out of my world. Sayaka is giving me a confused look.

"You okay? You were staring at me like a weirdo."

My face is bright red.

"S-sorry! I- I mean... no I wasn't!"

I am such an idiot.

Sayaka giggled.

"Eh?"

"Jeez Kyouko," she chuckled. "Are you sick or something?"

"N-no... I'm fine.."

Homura and Madoka walked in. So did a few other classmates.

"Hey, Sayaka-chan! Kyouko-chan!"

"Madoka!"

They walked to their desks. Madoka sat in front of Sayaka. Homura sat behind me.

"Ne Madoka," Sayaka said. "What's going on between you and Homura?"

"Eh?! Nothing! Nothing at all. We just-"

"Oh, come on! There's nothing to be ashamed of"

Madokas blush grew more and more. I heard Homura chuckle behind me. She gave Madoka a strange look. Madoka sighed.

"Okay, we're together..."

I coudn't help but grin at her signs of defeat.

"What about you guys? I wanna hear about your relationships or crushes."

My face grew hot. There's no way I'd say anything. At least not yet.

"N-no. Not into anyone right now."

"Really?" Sayaka said. "Are you sure?"

Great. I can hear the sarcasm in her voice louder than any bell in the world. Including that stupid alarm clock I have.

God, please get this blush off my face.

"Y-yeah... I'm sure."

"Kyoukoooo"

"..."

*sigh* "Fine. I won't force you to say it now. But you will tell me someday!"

I kept quiet. Thank god I was able to wriggle out of a regretful moment. But I still know I'm gonna have to spill the beans someday.

Madoka broke silence that seemed for eternity.

"What about you Sayaka-chan?"

"Me?"

"You like anyone?"

My gaze came apon Sayaka. No, she would have told me.

"Yeah."

What?!

"Really?" Madoka looked surprised just as I did. "Who?"

Sayaka brought her index finger to her lips. After a few seconds she whispered loud enough for only us four to hear.

"Kyousuke-kun"

Man, that hurt. A lot. I don't blame her. She loves who she loves. She can't control her feelings after all. But it sill hurt. Man, the pain in my heart. It was so hard to hold back my tears. But I was able to do it.

Homura was giving me an intense look. I knew she could see the pain in my eyes.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka had a worried expression on her face. "What's wronge."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

She stared at me for a few seconds. She then stopped after hearing the school bell which signaled that class was starting.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. That last chapter kinda left off with a bad start. SORRY. DX

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi or any of the characters.

Enjoy

* * *

Sayaka POV

Kyouko has been acting kind of weird lately. I wonder if she's ok.

Right now, we're walking home from school. She's not talking to me or looking at me. She's been acting like this all day. I wonder if she's upset with me or something.

"Hey, Kyouko."

She didn't answer. She's just staring at the ground as we make way for my house. She was carrying her bag with both hands behind her back. I look closely at her face. She had a worried expression on. If not, sad.

"Kyouko."

Still no answer. Yeah, she must be mad at me. Aww man, this sucks! I can't have her be upset with me! What did I do wronge?

"Kyouko, are you mad at me?"

We reached the street I live on. We were walking pretty slow. I was more worried about Kyouko then getting home.

"Kyoukoooooo"

She jerked up in surprise and blinked a few times. What the heck is up with you today?

She turned her head towards me. Her eyebrows were raised.

"Huh?"

"Kyouko, you've been acting weird all day. Are you upset with me? Are you sick?"

She slumped her shoulders and grinned, "No, I'm fine really. I've just been thinking a lot that's all."

I gave her a questioned look. "Oh, well, what have you been thinking about?"

All of a sudden, her face became red and her eyes got wide.

"Uhh, y-you know. Just... random stuff. Heh."

Random stuff, huh? You're definetly hiding something from me. Kyouko, you are a terrible liar.

I decide not to push her further. I don't wanna risk her getting angry with me, so I let it slide.

"Okay, whatever you say."

We're about two or three houses away from my place. This time we're walking a little quicker.

The neighborhood is nice. It's quiet and peaceful. When Kyouko stays over my place, we sometimes hang in the backyard, only if the weather is perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. Today it's a bit chilly so, we won't be doing that.

"Sayaka..."

I turn my head to the right to face Kyouko. Her eyes are slightly squinted. I felt a small blush creeping on my face.

"Y-yes?"

"H-how long..." she turned her head forward and her gaze was low."How long have you liked... Kamijou-kun?"

How long. When he performed his violin skills in front of school, I fell in love with him. I thought he was amazing. His skills, his appearence. I loved his soft, brown, silky hair. His brown, sparkling eyes. His smile. His scent. Everything about him I love.

"Actually, the past two months..."

Kyouko winced when I said this.

"Why?" I asked.

Kyouko bit her lip. Again, I blushed slightly.

"Well,"she started. "It's just that, you know, you never really told me..."

I gasped.

Crap. I forgot to tell her.

"S-sorry about that," I apolagize.

Kyouko grinned, her one fang showing. I blushed again.

What the hell is it with me and this freaking blushing?!

"Don't worry about it"she said.

We finally arived at my front door.

"See you tomorrow, Sayaka."

I unocked my door and opened it. I turn around and blush once again. Kyouko was standing behind me wearing the cutest smile ever.

What the hell am I thinking?!

"Y-yeah... see ya."

Kyouko turned around and began to walk off. Then I remembered, my parents weren't coming home untill tomorrow morning. They both had to work overtime at work.

"Kyouko, wait!"

Kyouko, who was just two feet away turned back around and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"My parents won't be home untill tomorrow so, you can come in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on"

* * *

Kyouko and I were both in my bedroom, sitting on my bed. Neither one of us said a word to each other for some reason. I guess we were in our own train of thought. So it wasn't really awkward.

Hold on a minute.

"Kyouko." I looked at her with a firm expression.

She looked at me bewildered. "Hm?"

"You never told me you liked this... PERSON, and you still won't tell me who it is!"

Kyouko gasped. She looked pretty shocked.

"T-that's because-"

"There is no "Thats because," Kyouko. I told you who I liked, and you need to tell me who you like. That's what bestfriends do right?"

Kyouko winced. She could tell I was fustraded. I was. I don't really like when she keeps secrets from me. I don't even know why I even let her slide before. Aaaarrrgghh! Why am I making such a big deal out of this?

"That's the thing! If I told you, we wouldn't be friends anymore!"

What is she talking about?

"W-what?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked as if she was about to cry and was trying her hardest not to. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Kyouko, I won't get mad at you or judge you for who you like. You're my best friend. I would never hate you."

I unconciously gabbed her hand. She slowly pulled away.

"Kyouko..."

She didn't speak. She didn't move. She just sat there and looked down.

"Kyouko, please say something."

"..."

"Do you hate me?"

As soon as I asked her that one question, she broke down crying. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Sayaka, you idiot!"

"Eh?"

"I don't hate you! You dumb idiot, I'm in love with you!"

* * *

Ahhh! The old cliffhanger!

Hopefully this chapter is better than the first. Let me know what you guys think.

BTW i forgot to ask you guys this. What do you think of the school unform? is it too much?

Anyways chapter 3 will be out soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kyouko POV

I've said it. I told her how I felt. I didn't want to tell her now. I wasn't ready. I just made a complete fool of myself by breaking down in tears. God kill me now. I didn't want her to see my face so I hid myself in my hands. What should I do now? Wait for her to turn me down or run away?

"Kyouko..."

I quickly dried my tears, got up, and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks at the front of her door.

"Kyouko, come back. I just want to talk to you."

I hesitated. I hesitated because I don't know how to handle her rejection that was expected.

"Please. For me."

I let out a sigh, and turned around, still standing in the same place.

"Come sit down" she said. I began to walk in her direction. I stopped and sat on the ground. After all, why would she want me sitting on her bed anymore in the first place?

Much to my surprise, she rolled her eyes, got off the bed and sat on her knees on the floor.

There was a long, awkward, silence, untill she finally broke in.

"Kyouko," she began to speak. "Sorry... I... don't feel the same way about you..."

" I was expecting you to say that." I began to pick myself up.

"Wait," she grabbed my arm and I hesitated. " That doesn't mean I still don't want to be your friend anymore."

I looked back at her.

"Kyouko, I don't want our friendship to be ruined. Actually, you should be the one to hate me right now."

Is she serious?

"Idiot," I gave her a smirk. "Why would I hate you for not feeling the same way for me? You can't control your feelings for someone."

Tears began to form in Sayaka's eyes. God, she's so cute.

"Sayaka," I said. " Meeting meeting someone is fate..."

Her eyes began to glisten.

"Befriending them is a choice..."

I looked at her with seriousness all over my face.

"...but falling in love,"

Tears began to stream down her face and off her chin.

"...is way out of control."

The next thing I new, I felt her tug my body as she embraced me. I widened my eyes.

" K- Kyouko..."

I hugged her back and let her cry on me. Man, what did I do to earn a great friend like you, Sayaka?

"Sayaka," I said. " I need to ask you something."

She pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes were squinted and full of tears.

"I need you to forget about this whole thing," I said. I didn't want her to, but it was the only way I could go on staying friends with her. Just by looking into her eyes, I could tell she didn't want to forget either.

"O-okay" she said reluctantly.

"Thanks," I gave her a soft sqeeze. I then let her go and scooted away softly. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I made sure to keep enough distance.

There was a long moment of silence. Sayaka had dried her tears already.

Sayaka once again, broke silence.

"S-so... should we start homework now?."

Ugh. Homework. My sworn enemy.

I sighed, "Yeah. You do the work, I copy."

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at me, "I don't think so."

Damn it. I grunted,"Fine."

We both got up, grabbed our bags and opened our textbook. I began turning the pages too hard and I accidently gave my self a papercut.

"Itai!"

Sayaka began to giggle

* * *

After homework, I made up an excuse to go home. I had told Sayaka that I had things to take care of. Luckily she didn't ask what like she normally would. I really wanted to go home and cool my head off, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I said my goodbyes, walked out of the house and headed home. My house was only two blocks away, so it only took about 10 minutes to get there. But as I turned down my street, I noticed Kyousuke walk pass me. He was with two other guys, they both were taller than him. They looked like seniors in high school, but I don't think they go to our high school. One had white, bobbed hair, and the other had black shaggy hair. But they still where both pretty ugly.

The three gave off a pretty horrible aura, which frightened me a little bit. I stopped in my tracks, and turned my head back in the direction they headed. They were still walking. I shrugged the feeling I had off me and ignored it, then went back to walking.

* * *

Sayaka lay in her bed. She had just taken a shower and was now ready to fall asleep. Well, she was trying to fall asleep. Something was on her mind. More like someone.

'Man...' she thought to herself. 'this has been a long day. How am I supposed to forget about Kyouko's feelings for me? When she confessed to me, it felt like my heart skipped a beat. I don't know why but, I can't help but feel regret for rejecting her. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. Am I? Noooo, no, no, no, there's no way. I likke Kyousuke. Yeah, I like Kyousuke. Kyousuke. I like Kyousuke.'

* * *

_**WEEKS LATER :3**_

Sayaka POV

Me and Kyouko arrived at school this morning half an hour before class started like usual. We talked about random stuff. Clouds. Butter. Straws. The strange coversations we had were getting nowhere. Sometimes Kyouko would say something funny and I would giggle.

After a few minutes of pointless conversating, Kyousuke walked in the class. He smiled, "Morning Sakura-san, Miki-san."

I waved back at him with a smile. "Good morning!"

I turned back to Kyouko, who was now grinning.

"You two need to start hanging out. Seriously."

I have her a questioned look. "Eh?"

"Ask him if he wants to hang out with you today. After school. Just the two of you."

"And you?"

"I'll be at home, waiting for a phone call from you, and your gonna tell me how everything goes."

"What do you mean how everything goes?"

Kyouko chuckled and smirked. One of her fangs were visable.

"Fill me in on what happens, silly! If he likes you, what his peronality is like, hell, tell me if he wants to go out with you. Ya know, boyfriend-girlfriend thingy?"

I blushed when she said this. I was also confused. Didn't she just say she was in love with me a few weeks ago?

Kyouko must have read my mind somehow. She frowned. "Sayaka," she said. "Just because you don't love me back, doesn't mean you shouldn't date someone else. I want you to be happy. That's why I asked you to forget about my feelings, forget about everything."

"Kyouko..." I couldn't help but smile. You are the bestest friend ever, you know that?

"S- so," she said in a low voice. "Are you gonna ask him or no?"

"What if he isn't free after school"

Kyouko put her sweet smile back on. "Then schedule a different day!"

I reluctantly looked back at Kyousuke, then back at Kyouko, who was still smiling. I felt a faint blush on my face. "O-okay, I'll go..."

I got up from my desk, and headed towards where Kyousuke was sitting. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought to myself. I finally reached his desk. He looked up at me.

"H-hey, Kamijou-kun.."

"Oh! Miki-san!"

"Um... I was wondering if-"

"Do you mind calling me by my first name?"

First names already? We just started talking a few seconds ago...

"Y-yeah sure, If you'll call me Sayaka..."

He grinned. "So, you were wondering..."

"I just wanted to know if you were free after school. Just hang out at the park for a bit."

"Yeah, sure! Sounds great. We could head there after school."

"Okay good. Thanks"

He nodded. I headed back to my desk. I had this regretful feeling in my chest. I decided to ignore the feeling.

"So, how did it go?"Kyouko asked with a grin.

"First name basis. Can you believe that? He said we could walk there after school. You okay with that?"

"Y-yeah, of cource. Man, you guys really are hitting it off. Pretty soon you guys are gonna be sending out invitations for the wedding!"

"I-I don't think so."

Homura and Madoka walked in.

"Hey guys," Madoka said. The duo sat in there desks.

The bell rung and the teacher walked into the room.

"Class," she announced. "We have a new student. She moved here from Tokyo. Matsune-san, you may please enter the classroom.

The new student walked in the classroom. The whole class gasped, for the girl was very pretty. I even heared Kyouko mumble a "wow".

The girl had pink hair that length right beneath her shoulder blades. She had violet colored eyes and large breasts. She wore a happy expression an her face.

"Matsune-san," sensei said. "Please introduce yourself."

"Matsune Misaka. Pleased to meet everyone. I hope to have a fun school year with you all."

"There is an open seat in front of where Sakura-san is sitting. You may take a seat over there. Sakura-san, please stand so Matsune-san knows who you are."

Kyouko stood up. Misaka began to walk the direction Kyouko was standing. Before she sat in her desk, she smiled at Kyouko and said, "hi." Kyouko blushed. She raised her eyebrows and grinned back at her, "Hey," she said, before they both sat down.

For some reason, I didn't really like the new girl.

* * *

After classes, lunch came around. Me, Madoka, Homura, and Kyouko sat in our usual lunchtable.

"Hey Kyouko-chan," Madoka spoke. "I think the new girl likes you."

Kyouko started to blush. "Eh? What makes you say that?"

Homura began to speak. "Haven't you noticed how many times she's glanced at you today?"

I looked over at Misaka. She was sitting at a table that was crowded with a bunch of other students.

I looked over at Kyouko, who was looking my way. When we made eye contact, I couldn't help but blush.

"What do you think of her?" Madoka asked. Kyouko blushed an extra shade of red.

"Sh-She's pretty I guess..." Kyouko stuttered. Her faced was flushed. Man, she's such a cutie when she blushes.

I felt a pang in my chest when she said those words for some reason.

"...but I don't think I like her."

"Yeah but..." Madoka said in a whining voice. "You two would be pretty cute together..."

When she said those words, I had the urge to speak up finally.

"I don't think so. Kyouko, you can do better than that, right?"

Kyouko narrowed her eyes at me. "Actually," she said. "I don't think I'll be looking for a relationship for a while." She looked me straight in the eye when she said this. I felt my face get hot.

To be honest, I'm kind of glad she isn't seeing anyone else besides me. I don't understand why I feel this way.

"No, I have someone else in mind that would be perfect for Kyouko. But it really isn't any of my buisness."

I looked at Homura with a bewildered expression. Kyouko did the same. Madoka ,who must have realised who Homura was refering to gave a short chuckle. "Oh, I know who you're talking about!"

Kyouko turned her head. "Who?"

"Sayaka-chan!"

S-Seriously?!

Kyouko looked back at me with wide eyes, then turned her gaze back towards Homura.

"N-No," she said. "We aren't meant for each other..."

Even though I knew she had those feelings for me, even though I had rejected her, I felt a sudden pain in my chest when she said those words. I'm starting to think there's something wronge with me.

"Aw, that's too bad," Madoka sighed. "Homura-chan is right though. You two would make a nice couple"

* * *

After that long, awkward lunch period, we proceeded back to class.

During the lesson, I couldn't help but notice Misaka take quick glances back at Kyouko. Each time, Kyouko would give her a smirk and the new girl would blush. I also noticed how Misaka would turn around and ask Kyouko a few questions on the lesson. The questons where pretty stupid, for they could be answered easily. So I'm just thinking in my head: either she's using an excuse to talk to Kyouko, or she's just a big idiot.

After classes I packed up my school supplies, and got ready to walk home with Kyouko.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You're supposed to meet Kyousuke at the park so, I won't be walking you home today."

Woah, did I really just forget about him?

"O-oh," I stuttered. "I knew that!" I waved a goodbye to Kyouko, and headed out, going to meet Kyousuke.

Once again, I felt that regretful feeling as I headed out the school. Once again, I ignored the feeling.

* * *

**OKAI CHAPPY 3 FINISHED.**

**Yeah yeah i know i disappointed a lot of you with this chapter but it will get interesting!**

**And better. Soon.**

**Anyway im gonna start writing chapter 4. CHOW**


	4. Chapter 4

Okai here goes chapter 4

I do not own Puella Magi or any of the characters. Except for Misaka Matsune. SHE BELONGS TO MEH.

Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I don't really have an excuse for that. I just didn't feel like doing anything. Hopefully, it won't happen again! X3

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Kyouko POV

I let out a sigh as Sayaka left the classroom. Class was over, and it was time for her to meet up with Kyousuke at the park. Here I am, standing in front of my desk with my bag in one hand, getting ready to walk home by myself. I guess I'm pretty upset that we won't be walking home together but, what she wants to do isn't my decision. What she chooses isn't my decision either. I should be happy for her, scince she finally has a chance of being Kyousukes' girlfriend or whatever, but I can't help but feel sorrow. I've gotta be the worst friend ever.

"Hey, Sakura-san," said a voice, interrupting my thoughts. I turn my head to see who the voice was coming from.

"Oh, Matsune-san."

There's something unusual about this girl. She interacts with me more than the other classmates, which I find quite strange. But really, it doesn't bother me much though.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty down." She looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." I chuckled. She began to giggle.

"You guess?" She said. "Maybe your guessing wronge. C'mon, just talk to me about it." I looked at her with a smirk on my face. Just like Sayaka, always forcing to say whats bugging you in your mind.

"Please?" She said in a childish voice. I laughed a bit.

This girl is interesting.

"Why should I tell you?" I said, still grinning.

"Because, my OCD is just bugging me to find out."

"OCD?"

"Yup!"

Wow. "Well, I barely know you," I said. "and this is personal so, sorry to upset ya."

Misaka walked toward me, trying to get closer. I blushed a bit. Her body soon became so close to mine, I could smell her sweet scent.

"How about this," she began. She had a strange smile on her face. "Let's get to know each other. I wanna be your friend, Kyouko."

Why does it feel like she's seducing me?

"Um..s-sure..."

She then hopped back, and I jerked my body in surprise. I almost dropped my bag.

"Great!" She cheered. "Let's go to my place." Immediatly, she grabbed my hand, and in less than two minutes, we were already outside of the school.

* * *

"We're here!" Exclaimed Misaka. We were just outside of her house.

"F-finally," I gasp. She lived so far from the school. So she literally just made me sprint two whole miles while dragging me the whole time. Now I'm standing here with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"C'mon let's go!" She grabbed me by my elbow and brought me into the house.

As we walk in, she shuts the door behind me. As I'm still trying to catch my breath, I feel fingers entwined with my left hand. I gasp. "Come upstairs with me," she whispers so fucking seductively into my left ear. Man she's good.

"Y-yeah" I say back.

There's something about this girl that's making me feel so weird. I don't know if I like this feeling or not...

She brings me into her room and we both sit on the bed. I'm still trying to catch my breath. There were a few moments of silence. Which was broken by Misaka.

"You still haven't told me yet, Kyouko."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Kyouko?"

"Well, scince we're friends now, I guess we should call each other by our first names. You call me Misaka, I call you Kyouko." I shrug my shoulders and grin.

"So, are you gonna tell me about your 'personal' situation?"

There was a long, long silence. I could feel her gaze on me, as I'm looking around her room. Everything was either purple or white. Bed, walls, carpet, nightstands, curtains, st-

"Kyouko, you're gonna tell me, you know."

I bring my gaze to her. I hate this freaking atmosphere. It's the same one as when I confessed to Sayaka. Damn it. Fuck. I didn't really wanna talk about Sayaka in front of her too much. I just met this girl today. Yeah, she's gorgeous but I don't really know you and stuff.

She brings her face close to mine. My face suddently felt hot.

"Please tell me." She whispers into my ear.

I hate that fucking whispering. It's way too seductive and way too effective on me. I can't stand a chance against her. I sigh. Here goes.

"i'm in love with my bestfriend." I say in a monotone voice. She backed away and giggled.

"So just ask him out."

"SHE doesn't feel the same way about me. And besides, she's in love with someone else. I told her I liked her, and she rejected me. In the nicest way possible. I made her promise to forget my feelings so we could stay friends. I wish I could forget too, but I just can't."

My face was expressionless. But I soon began to blush when she brought her face close to mine again.

"Do you want me to help you forget?" She said in a soft voice.

"C-can you?" I whispered.

She slowly closed the distance between our lips and pressed hers against mine. The feeling of her soft, warm lips made me shudder. She kissed me for a few seconds, then pulled back.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. My eyes were narrowed in confussion and surprise. She giggled.

"Silly, I'm trying to help you forget. To not be in love with her anymore. So, from now on, your my girlfriend!"

I didn't say anything as I began to think. I'm not in love with this girl. I've only met her today, and she already claimed me as her girlfriend. And I bet she doesn't love me as well. Yeah, she kinda is seducing me but at the same time she's only trying to help me forget my feelings for Sayaka. Is that even possible? Tossing away my feelings I had, scince I was a kid?

I sighed. I guess I could give it a shot. Maybe I won't feel pain anymore when Sayaka starts dating Kyousuke. If not him, possibly some other guy she falls in love with. I can't be jealous anymore, I have to be able to listen to her love life about her and her boyfriend or husband in the later future without sulking, or pain, or any pangs and twists I'd feel in my chest. I have to be there for her.

I leaned in for another kiss untill I felt the soft sensation. I felt much doubt, which triggered me to lick her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for entrance. She obliged, and pretty soon I felt her soft, cool, wet tongue sliding against my own. I felt her hand, grabbing my head, tangling my hair and her fingers as she pulled me close, deepening the kiss.

* * *

We made out for a good 5 minutes untill our tongues became sore, and decided to do our homework. As we sat on the ground, opening our books, Misaka scooted next to me and snuggled close. I felt uneasy, but I forced myself to forget the feeling, and returned her snuggling.

As we did our homework, Misaka kept giving me soft kisses on the cheek, causing me to blush. I returned her kisses maybe once or twice, but then became more focused on the work, and ignored her kissing.

Soon I began to get agrivated. She wouldn't stop. She just kept smooching and smooching and smooching. I gulped hard, and slammed my book shut. "Okay!" I said, trying to eliminate agrivation form my voice. "I'm finished my work! "I gotta get going!"

Misaka jumped at the sound of the book being slammed shut and kept calm afterwards. I began to make way for her bedroom door and stopped after hearing the sound of my voice being called.

"Kyouko," Misaka started. "I know you don't feel comfortable right now, but it'll get better one day. I'm just trying to help you, that's all.

After hearing those words, I left her home.

* * *

I sat on my bed and slumped my shoulders while picking up my house phone. I had finished taking a very long shower, due to the long walk home. Not to mention how I was rushing since it was pretty dark out, and nowadays, the streets aren't that safe. Especially at night.

I was wearing red cotton shorts and a white T-shirt, I had already gotten ready for bed. I was pretty tired and I wasn't really hungry, so I decided to skip dinner. The only reason why I'm still up is because I'm waiting for a phone call from Sayaka.

As I waited, I began to think. Just about the most random things. School, logic, the logic of logics. I started thinking about Sayaka. How her 'date' was going with Kyousuke. I couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest, as I began to consider about how he might be the one to have Sayaka in his arms. I have to admit, I wish I were him right now. He's the one Sayaka's in love with.

I know I'm not supposed to be thinking about those two together and sulking about it. I'm supposed to be happy for her. Not everyone gets what they want. Besides, I'm trying to get rid of my feelings for her anyways. Misaka is helping me out with that.

I sighed. That girl is...well, I just can't really describe what I feel about her. I don't love her or anything like that. I don't hate her either. I'm thankful that she's helping me out and everything, its just that..I don't really feel comfortable about this. We're...dating, but, there's no love or affection, so it kinda feels wrong to me. But, I guess I gotta try to love her. I mean, that's the whole point right? To love her instead of Sayaka? I don't want to, but I feel like I have to.

My eyelids began to get heavy. I reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed my cellphone. I turned the screen on and checked the time. '10:13' It was getting pretty late, and I started to think that Sayaka wouldn't call after all.

I put my cellphone down, and switched off the light. I lay down and pulled the blanket over my face.

As my eyes began to shut halfway, I heard a vibrating noise. I pulled the blankets off my face, and turned my head to the right to see my cellphone lit up.

I held up the device and noticed Sayaka's name printed across the screen. I pressed the answer button and held the device against my ear.

"Sayaka?"

"Hey, Kyo," I blushed. It felt good to hear her voice again.

"So, how'd everything go?" I asked. I didn't know if I wanted an answer or not. Of course I regret asking.

"Um..." She paused. "He did ask me out."

I stayed quiet for a moment.

"Th-that's great, Sayaka. Um...yeah...really good. I'm happy for ya!"

"Y-yeah but, I rejected him..." Her voice sounded really low. It was hard to understand, but fortunately, I made the words out. It took a while to register the words into my head, because it sounded to good to be true. I want to make sure.

"Wait, what?"

"We were on our way home, and, he just blurted it out of nowhere." She made her voice sound deep, like a guy's. "'Sayaka, go out with me right now. Kiss me.'" Her voice went back to normal. " I just realized all of a sudden that I wasn't really into him like that so I just told him 'sorry, I don't love you' and he flipped out like a complete retard. I got kinda scared so I ran."

I know it's not right, but I counln't help but feel relieved. At least she isn't into anyone right now, so I don't have to worry about her with another guy.

"Um, you should have at least tried to calm the poor kid down. You let him down kinda harsh." I giggled.

"I know, I know! But he went to forward and bluntly. I didnt know what else to say!"

You didn't say that to me when you let me down.

"Yeah, whatever silly!" We laughed for a few seconds.

"So what have you been doing the past hours." Sayaka asked, as she calmed down.

I didnt say anything for a while. I don't know if I'm ready to tell her about me and Mikasa yet. 'Oh nothing, me and the new girl are dating. We made out and everything!' I don't think she'd want to hear that.

"Nothin's been going on at all. Just hung out here all day."

"Ahh," She sighed. There was long silence.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something tomorrow after school. It's nothing bad, don't worry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay" I said, sounding confused.

"Great. So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and I set it back down on the nightstand, and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long wait. And like I said, it won't happen again! Thank you guys for the reviews and everything! I didn't think I would get any follows!

See you guys later!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Puella Magi or any of the characters except Mikasa Matsune. (You guys know that already.)

Sayaka POV

I can't believe it.. I really can't. I rejected her, I knew I loved him instead. I don't. I love her. I want her.

Why now? Why not before when she confessed to me in the first place? Why did I realize my feelings for her when I had a chance with Kyousuke? Why all of a sudden I want her and not him?

I don't understand what's wronge with me. How did my feelings for someone just switch so quickly? It's like one second I love Kyousuke, then the next I love Kyouko. What just happened? How?

I can't get her out of my head right now. Aaarrrghh! What the fuck is this? I literally cant stop thinking about you, Kyo! I just want to finish this goddamn math test, but no! You just wanna rave around in my fantasies with that sexy ass smile of yours with your cute little fangs!

I keep glancing towards Kyoukos' direction, where she sits at. She looks like she's concentrating hard on the math problems. I can't stop staring at her while blushing. My heart is pounding. I must look like a complete fool right now.

I'm gonna tell her my feelings after school. After all, she loves me too right? I still feel nervous though...

I let out a small sigh. I look down at my test. Two out of twenty-five problems complete. I glance up at the clock. Only fifteen minutes left until lunch. I frown.

Come on, Sayaka. Concentrate.

LUNCH :3

"Ne, Sayaka- Chan." Madoka calls my name. "Where's Kyouko? She's usually with you this time around." We were sitting at our usual lunch table. Madoka and Homura usually sat across from me and Kyouko. No one else sat at our table despite the fact that there was still more than enough room. "I have no idea. Come to think of it, I think she stayed behind in class." I replied. It was true. Kyouko had always followed me out of class when the bell rang for lunch. This time she didn't even tell me she would be staying behind. "I'll go look for her." I say before I get up. Madoka nods her head and turns to Homura.

Silence filled the hall besides the sound of my shoes tapping the white tiles on the floor. While making my way back to my previous classroom, where I had decided to look for the redhead first, I glance out the window that is stretched along the whole right side of the hallway. It's very sunny out. I smile at the beautiful sight of the school yard which is filled with gardens and glistening ponds with the reflection of the sun on the water.

I sighed. I wish Kyouko were here to see this with me. Seriously... I feel like such an idiot for suddenly going head over heals for Kyouko as soon as Kyousuke confessed to me. This feeling I get whenever I think about her is stronger than the feeling I got when I thought of him. I have no idea why or how. What pisses me off the most is how I couldn't fall in love sooner. Like before my date with Kyousuke because now I have a guilt trip whenever I look at him. I completely ran off when he confessed to me. Then again, it's his fault for acting like a complete maniac when I turned him down. I mean, anyone would get a bit frightened right?

I keep walking while lost in my own thoughts until I hear a deep familiar voice coming from one of the classrooms. I begin to panic when I realize that the person was getting ready to walk my direction, I guess they were headed to the cafeteria. I quickly glance around, looking for a place to hide until my eyes come across the girls' bathroom. I quickly scamper towards the door and go inside. I return the door shut and bring my ear to the smooth wood. I listen to the sound of a certain person I'm not ready to face yet walking along the halls. It sounds like he was talking to someone. I recognize his voice as well. It was a guy in my English class. I was about to pull away from the door until I hear my name being said from the brown haired male.

"... Sayaka? I think that's what her name is. I'll make sure I'll get my hands on her today after school. Don't worry! I wont blow our chance this time."

"Make sure she's blindfolded. We don't need her knowing the way to the Dog House. Rather we don't want her to. If she goes running to the cops after the session she'll show them where we are and we'll be in trouble for sure!"

"Like I said, no need to sweat it. I've got everything planned out this time and..."

I couldn't make out what they were saying anymore because they were too far to hear clearly. I feel scared all of a sudden. It sounds like they were planning a way to kidnap me. A nauseous feeling begins to take over me as my hands begin to sweat. I slowly back away from the door and turn around. My eyes widen and I jump at the sight before me for a quick second. Kyouko was standing behind me the whole time.

She looks surprised as well. I guess she wasn't expecting me to find her here for some reason. "S-Sayaka? What're you doing here?" She asks, sounding nervous. It seems like she was hiding something from me. She looks all fidgety and what not. "I was looking for you." I reply. My voice is wavering. "But never mind that. I need your help, Kyouko. I'm so scared out of my mind right now." Someone is trying to hurt me. The scary part is, I don't know a way to escape or what will happen.

Kyouko stops fidgeting and walks toward me with a worried expression. "What the hell? What's going on?" She asks, sounding more demanding. I reply, my voice still wavering. Now I'm the one fidgeting. "I... I think someone's trying to hurt me..."

Kyouko's expression is filled with shock and disbelief. "What? Who?!" She sounds so worried and angry at the same time. Never in my life had I seen her like this before. "Sayaka! Who's trying to hurt you? Tell me!" Her hands are now gripping my shoulders. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes narrow. "K... Kyousuke. I don't know what he's trying to do, but I know he's planning to do something after school." I said. My voice still sounds shaky. Kyouko's eyes widen. "Kyousuke?" She glanced down. Her worried expression turning into anger. I nod. "What do you mean? Does he want to kill you or something?" I shrug. She let go of my shoulders and drops her arms to her sides. She looks back up into my eyes. "What the hell? Didn't you say he liked you?" I nod once more. "He did. But I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it. That day we went out together, I actually think he was setting me up. That's why he freaked out when I turned him down." It all makes sense now. "I don't know what they are trying to do, but I do know it has to do with blindfolding. That doesn't seem-"

"Wait a minute. THEY? It's not only just him? Who else?"

"There's another guy. He's in our English class. I don't remember his name."

Kyouko just stands there, not knowing what to say. She looks so troubled. She stares at the ground for a few seconds. "Sayaka," she finally speaks. "I'll make sure you get home safely. Actually, no. Scratch that. Your gonna spend a few nights with me until we find out what's going on. I'll make sure no one will hurt you. Is that okay with you?" A few nights with Kyouko. That'd be nice. A slight blush creeps upon my face. "Ok." I smiled. I feel a little better. Knowing that I would be with Kyouko made me feel safe. "Let's go back to lunch. Class will start soon." I grab her hand and she blushes. "Y- yeah. Let's go."

We arrive back at the cafeteria and sit back down at our usual seats.

"Sayaka- Chan, what took you so long? The lunch period is almost over." Madoka sounds worried and a bit annoyed. I guess I kept her waiting too long.(Which doesn't seem so bad in Homura's case.)"Sorry... Something happened along the way, but don't worry about it." I say to her in my happy tone. I don't really wanna get her involved in the situation I'm in. In fact, I don't want anyone involved. I'd rather keep it a secret between me and Kyouko.

We all just sit and eat our lunches. A few short conversations were made. Madoka made a few funny jokes that had us laughing for a bit.

"Sayaka," Kyouko looks at me. "About that thing you were going to talk to me about today. Everything's okay right?" I feel my face heat up. I give her a warm smile. "I told you already, everything's fine. I'll talk to you about it after school." Kyouko smiles back at me and nods. She then turns her head and starts chatting with Homura about something.

I stare at her as she had her conversation. God, how did I not notice how gorgeous she was before? She looks so amazing in every way! Her long and wild red hair has me wondering how she manages to keep up with it so perfectly. It looked so smooth and silky, I wanted to touch it.

I reach my hand out and touch one of her fringes and tuck it behind her ear. She looks back at me, her eyes filled with confusion. I stare at her beautiful eyes. Something was tugging at my heart, it doesn't feel bad, it actually feels kind of good.

I realize I'm giving her the "triangle look," and her eyes widen. Those ruby, captivating eyes stare at me, and I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. I notice her lick her lips as she slowly moves forward, I inch closer to her as well. Our fingers interlock, and I could feel sparks flying throughout my body. "Kyouko..."

As if someone was snapping her out of a trance, she blinks and quickly backs away. She pulls her hand away from mine and mutters "Sorry." I silently groan. She puts her elbow on the table and places her head on her hand, hiding her face from me.

We just sit in an awkward silence until lunch is over.

**Hey guys. I am so so so so so sorry for making a promise I couldn't keep**

**I just dont feel all that confident about my writing anymore hahaha.**

**Honestly, I am thinking about abandoning this Fic. Should I? **

**Please let me know...**


End file.
